UuuuummmmmAnnabeth?
by grayxsilver4ever
Summary: Annabeth is acting wierd and neither Prcy or Annabeth can explain why. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

"Perseus Jackson

"Perseus Jackson!! How dare you ruin my blueprints!!" I shouted for what I decided to be the last time. As usual, he rolled his sea green eyes and let a playful smirk creep across his face. My expression softened as I fixed my curly, honey blond hair.

"What are you going to do about it, Wise Girl?" He held up the two separated pieces of my neat designs for the annual Cabin Six Junior Architects Contest. This year's theme was "zero gravity".

I reached out my hand to touch Percy's soft-looking skin, but at the last moment, I swerved my hand in the direction of the blueprints and tugged them out of Seaweed Brain's grip. "Gotcha," I muttered before charging out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I couldn't sleep

That night, I couldn't sleep. Slowly, I slipped out of my bed and tiptoed to the door, yanking it open. I was already outside when I realized that I wasn't wearing shoes. _Who cares_, I thought. Swiftly moving, I made my way to the beach. Warm sand seeped through the gaps between my toes. Gentle waves lapped at my ankles.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see my dear friend, Percy Jackson.

"Uh ah agoo?" I stammered.

"Uuuummmm…Annabeth? Are you okay?" he replied softly.

I remember myself saying something like, "Uh, h-h-hi Perc-uhhhh Jagsu-u-u-un." I felt him plop down next to me and mumble something about madness and the sick room of the Big House.

My mind was going crazy. I couldn't think about any thing but Percy, yet I couldn't even manage to say his name. I rolled my eyes and whispered firmly, "Best friend ever."

"You're my best friend too, Wise Girl," Percy's eyes twinkled like stars. He held my hand in his and stared deep into my eyes.

My mind was foggy when he leaned forward. My body tingled to the tips of my fingers. I leaned forward too.

Just when our lips were about to meet, Percy extracted a candy bar from his pocket, peeled off the wrapper and took a bite.

Suddenly, my brain fled back to me. "PERCY JACKSON, YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed.

He laughed stubbornly and hollered, "Goodnight, Wise Girl!" as he tromped back to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth

"Annabeth! Wake up!" I felt strong hands shaking my shoulders. I got up to see who it was; half hoping it was Percy at the foot of my bed. When I saw that it wasn't, I felt a little disappointed.

Just a little. Cheery voices greeted me at the Athena table. I made sure to get a seat where I could see Percy (this involved kicking my big sister out of her chair and spilling my little sister's milk).

He smiled at me, and I blushed.

"Annabeth!" my elder brother Florence asked, "I've been wondering if, on a zero G building, you add supportive cross wires on the steeple." "I suppose, if you use binding knots on the tie to the holding beam," I said groggily. Sigh. Why do I _have_ to be the daughter of Athena? Sigh.

_Bam._ Directly on the target. That's where the arrow I shot sat. "Yo! Anna! Yo!" a voice called to me. I turned around in shock to see Caleb, my now_ former_ boyfriend. "Get lost!" I spat.

His golden hair seemed to lose its shine as he trudged off into the distance.

"Hey!" _Pant, pant, pant._ "Hey, Annabeth!" This time, the voice was one I liked.

"S-s-seaw-www-eedddd B-bb-b-rayine!" I sputtered.

"Annabeth? What's wrong with you? Oh, last night. I am soooo sorry!!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…SORRY!!"

"I-i-itttt'ssssssss ooookuy?" I answered, obviously confused. A look of concern was plastered on his face. "C'mon, let's go to the beach," he said.

At the beach, Percy tried to talk to me, but all I said was either "P-p-perc-eyyyy" or "uuummmm".

At the end of our conversation, I think he said, "Something's seriously wrong with her."


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers, **

**I have been delaying Percabeth but I will write it soon. I was wondering what chapter you want Percabeth in. Please send reviews. Majority wins!! Also, let me know if you want Annabeth to figure out and tell Percy why she's acting weird or if I should make Percy figure it out and tell Annabeth. Keep on a reviewing!! Oh and let me know if you're interested in me writing a free fanfic for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, a month! This is in Percy's POV.**

_Whoooshhh!_ My arrow sailed through the air. It curved closer and closer to the red bull's-eye. But at the last minute, a piercing wind swerved the arrow in the wrong direction, striking my half-brother Tyson in the helmet.

I watched as a dent formed in the greasy metal.

"Sorry, Tyson!" I called

He frowned for a moment, then broke into an understanding grin. "It's okay, Percy."

A wave of relief washed over me. My brother's trust was not something I could afford to lose.

I trudged over to Cabin Three, only to find Chiron in wheelchair form. "My dear boy," he whispered.

"What are you doing here!!?!"

His confident expression was wiped away, being replaced by one of minor depression. "It's Annabeth."

I gasped. It had been two weeks since our little encounter on the beach. I hadn't seen her after that. "What is wrong?" I croaked.

He bit his lip. "Well, Percy, you see, Annabeth is… she—she's missing."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!!????????" I exploded with emotions.

"Here. Let me tell you," Chiron grunted, "It was this morning. She was at the climbing wall. I think she was just sitting by the wall. Anyway, Grover tried to talk to her about…you." Percy was astonished, "Go on," he managed. Chiron continued, "She got angry and wanted to prove Grover wrong, so she climbed the wall without a harness and jumped off. She was saved—by Luke."

"OH MY GODS!!! THAT TRAITOR!" I yowled. I think I yowled too loud because a fountain of water sprayed Chiron in the face. I blushed.

"It's okay. But Annabeth's missing. I want you to save her."

"What?" I said calmly.

"Save her," he replied

"OK."

"Really?" he murmured.

"Yeah," I responded.

"You better get ready."


End file.
